


First Time, Last Time

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-24
Updated: 2003-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he's not Severus's first lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time, Last Time

He tries not to wonder who was Severus's first. Boy or girl. Slytherin or not. Malfoy or Nott.

He doesn't want to know whose hands have been there before his. Whose trail his lips are following when he kisses his way down Severus's stomach.

Isn't it enough that Severus is his now? That lovely mouth is his to taste. Those arms are his to lie in. At least until the next time that Severus is recalled into darkness, in service of the light.

He listens to Severus's heartbeat.

He wasn't Severus's first lover. He prays he won't be the last.


End file.
